A Shadow of the past
by Bloody Winged
Summary: They both had loved the same person in the past. Now that he was gone they needed to let go of some frustration. - Roy/Greed


**A Shadow of the past**  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing:** Roy/Greed, past Greed/Ed and Roy/Ed  
**Word Count:** 1.159  
**Warnings:** aggressive lime, angst, slightly AU  
**Summary:** They both had loved the same person in the past. Now that he was gone they needed to let go of some frustration.  
**Author's Note:** I did a drabble prompt post on lj because I felt like writing some angsty/depressing stuff. This was dragonimp's's prompt. The prompt was: _Roy/Ed, Ed/Greed, after the first series when Ed's gone, Roy and Greed (who survived, obviously) are meeting._

** Extra Note:** This barely escaped my drabble collection XD However, while I might intended for it to be a drabble, it went and became a ficlet. Figures XD

_

* * *

_

**A Shadow of the past**

They had always known about the other – Ed never made any secrets out of loving them both. And still, before now, they had never met.

In the past it was probably the better solution. While they both accepted their lover's need to hold onto them both, it wasn't anything either of them did easily. The homunculus wasn't called 'Greed' for nothing, and Roy didn't even know of a time when he hadn't been possessive of those close to him.

Ed had understood that about them both and never confronted them about it, just keeping on splitting what little free time he had between them. They had always resented it whenever they knew he was with the other, imagining the things that would be going on for sure.

Neither of them could say for sure if they had been the first in Ed's life. Besides telling them that there was already another man who possessed his heart too, the blond never spoke to them of the other. He probably wanted to spare their feelings, but the secrecy only made it worse.

However, none of that mattered now. Ed had been gone for nearly a year already – having vanished the same day Roy had fought Pride. They both knew he wouldn't come back. Maybe they hadn't found his corpse, but they knew, if he could, he would have come back to them already. If anything, he had always tried to spare them as much hurt as possible.

Them meeting up like this wasn't planned. Once Ed had been gone, Roy never even thought of Greed anymore. All he had wanted was for the blond to return, to come back to him. The last thing he had wanted was to think of his lover's 'other lover'.

Yet, here they were. It had been the first time ever since before he had gotten together with Ed that Roy had thought about going out and maybe finding someone for the night. It was just his luck to meet the one person he never even wanted to meet.

He knew who he was, of course he did. Maybe Ed hadn't spoken of him, but he had carried around a picture of the both of them with him. While never even half as possessed as Hughes ever had been, he had taken that up due to always traveling around, never being sure when he would see them again. Roy had seen the pictures once – both having equally frayed edges, making it obvious that there really was no way to say that Ed preferred one of them over the other.

Now, standing only a room away from each other, their eyes locked and Roy started to see what Ed had seen in the other man. There was something… primal, something _dangerous_ about the taller man that gave him an aura of pure sex. While Edward hadn't been Roy's first male lover, he had never met anyone like that. There was a challenge in these green eyes, the smirk edging on mocking. They both had recognized the other. But now what?

The air around them began to feel warmer than it had before and there was something in it that nearly felt like sparks, only more explosive. It was like meeting someone you felt instantly attracted to, only – not. This wasn't about attraction; this was about something much darker. They both felt it and Roy knew in that very moment that yes, he would go home with someone tonight.

After their first eye-contact the dance started. Their movements became that of wild cats stalking their prey. They didn't speak to each other nor did they get closer, but they always kept their eyes on the other. The challenge had been spoken and accepted; now it was just a matter of time until they would start their attack.

Hours flew past, but neither of them rushed to get them to the next stage. They both took their time, drinking something, talking to the people in the bar. The art of seducing had been honed by them both until perfection and now everyone around them could feel it. Women and men both were drawn to them like moths to a flame, but neither Greed nor Roy gifted them with even one single stray-thought.

Later, Roy couldn't even say anymore what the sign had been. Maybe there hadn't been a sign at all. But at one point they had gotten up and left the bar, a fire burning in both their eyes.

They had wound up in Roy's house. This wasn't something he had planned, nor something he had done before. Other than Ed, no-one had ever seen his bedroom for the purpose of sex. He preferred to go home with his dates, or to bring them to one of the many hotels that specialized on renting out rooms for sex, keeping it all as impersonal as it could be. But somehow he knew it had been the right thing to do. Maybe they had never met before, but the two of them had history together; shared something that went deeper than any physical wounds ever could.

They both had had a connection to Edward, had loved him, cherished him. Shared their beds with him.

Lost him.

The door hadn't even closed behind them when they were already kissing, using lips, teeth and tongue in equal measure and it didn't take long before the taste of blood mixed with the faint traces of lingering alcohol. Their hands grabbed at clothes, keeping the other close with an aggression that bordered on violence. Fabric tore and was thoughtlessly pushed away. They both had their eyes open, lids only closing down halfway, glaring at the other as if blaming the other man for causing this want.

Together they stumbled towards the bedroom, hands leaving bruises in the form of fingerprints wherever they went. Mouths left trails of saliva that glistered faintly in the silvery moonlight coming through the windows; teeth-marks decorating their necks and upper bodies.

Nothing about their coupling could, in any way or form, be considered 'gentle', nor was it just some random fuck. They both wanted this, _needed_ this. Maybe it was some weird instinct telling them to stake their claim, to show the other that _they_ were the more dominant and therefore, had more rights. They both had belonged to Ed – and now they wanted the only thing left behind by him.

The shattered pieces that once belonged to the heart Ed had given to them both.

As their release finally came, neither could say who had won their fight, nor did either care anymore. Holding onto the other they let go of the pain that had grown inside of them.

Never before had they been able to let themselves break, to just think about their loss. But now, here, in the hard embrace of the only other person who would understand them, they finally were able to let go.

**END

* * *

**

I hope you liked^^**  
**


End file.
